


[MCU][铁奇异] 顺其自然-一只句号_2

by gwjkl



Series: Marvel - IronStrange铁奇异 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 2020年从lofter导入至ao3
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Marvel - IronStrange铁奇异 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327061





	[MCU][铁奇异] 顺其自然-一只句号_2

**Author's Note:**

> 2020年从lofter导入至ao3

*英国让我心情愉快就算我不写论文了我也要写同人！（快醒醒

*ooc！倒时差，缺觉，极度疲惫，大脑停止转动

*应该是个半成品，之后有精力会改

  


  


  


大概全美国没有人不认识托尼·史塔克。斯特兰奇在冰淇淋店门前排队时想。店外的宣传上“史塔克”用了张扬字体印刷，与本人性格相符，背景是红金色与钢铁侠。“是钢铁侠的冰淇淋！”路人们这样说。——听说钢铁侠是高中女生最想嫁的超级英雄？斯特兰奇摇了摇头。王对着宣传，在一旁期待地攥紧了钱包，他们的财政情况一直不乐观。现在斯特兰奇已经熟悉了王的微表情，意外得知王对班纳和浩克好感很高，也许是大块头间的惺惺相惜。

结果那冰淇淋难吃得要死。斯特兰奇咬下第一口就后悔了，这个价格能在其他家买到好吃百倍的冰淇淋，而排队的时间本可以做更有意义的事情（例如赚钱）。他回头看店门口的长队，和手持冰淇淋拍照的粉丝，最终又咬了口榛子味冰淇淋，像在嚼纸。

他当然认识托尼·史塔克，不止认识，他们过去见过，在未来更要并肩。当斯特兰奇头衔中的“博士”仍是字面意义的“医生”时，他在一场宴会上见过托尼。托尼·史塔克永远会是宴会焦点，万众瞩目。他能与见到的每一位单身女士调情，夸赞又恰到好处，没人感到冒犯。至于遇到敌意，史塔克的回击迅速有力。人群中，史塔克端着酒杯，如鱼得水。

斯特兰奇站在自己的社交圈里，远远观察史塔克。宴会中，史塔克更像是符号，行走的财富、地位和传奇，于是附带的其他坏处都可被容忍。他并不想在这里与史塔克结识，趋炎附势者太多，而斯特兰奇没有想从史塔克身上得到什么。只是这人足够耀眼，他们张扬自大如出一辙，斯特兰奇单纯觉得史塔克会是个有趣的人。他希望自己在医学领域会站到那个高度（比现在更高），像史塔克在武器研发与新能源开发领域的地位，医学史上将有他的一席之地——

好吧，到那时他主动去结识史塔克，就不会被史塔克看低一等了。

  


结果那天史塔克主动来与他搭话，还怂恿斯特兰奇试开他的兰博基尼。幸好斯特兰奇只喝了一杯酒，保持理智，拒绝了酒后驾驶——他自己买了辆兰博基尼又让它毁于危险驾驶都是后话——那天大概因为史塔克喝得太开心。这个天才据说从不记住无关人等的姓名，因为他太忙，干脆就将杂物全甩给私人助理。

斯特兰奇又咬了口冰淇淋，好像更难吃了。他天性骄傲，不喜欢被其他人忽视或遗忘，不过也记住了古一的教诲，顺其自然。所以斯特兰奇和王坚持把冰淇淋吃完了。

  


某天托尼终于恍然大悟，“我之前见过你！”

跟着托尼一起喝蔬菜汁、不吃奶制品和麦麸制品的斯特兰奇无所谓地哼了一声。这就是他顺其自然的结果，连正常的冰淇淋都吃不到了。

  


——

大概是铁撩完就忘了结果奇异记住了的故事……（？

  


  



End file.
